


A flowery government

by sCReaMiNG_BoULoNlOn



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sCReaMiNG_BoULoNlOn/pseuds/sCReaMiNG_BoULoNlOn
Summary: He said, “Right we know each other names, let’s vote.”A daffodil stepped out from the dark and yelled “Stop! So now we’re going to vote without knowing the position of our candidates or who are candidates are in the first place?”or, what would happen if most of the characters in lord of the flies were politically aware and confused flowers





	A flowery government

A hand gently took hold of the white and red rose. After a brief moment of pause it was ripped from its home. Its roots left dangly and mind buzzing in the miserably dark room. Then it started to move, past the rows of other roses, out into the open. For the first time it saw light, colors and other plants. All of it was pleasant, until it was forced to keep on moving. It landed in ground which looked nice and dandy, but hid terrible secrets. The white and red rose took one last look and fell asleep.  
When it woke up, a few other faces where there, all asleep. As the flower looked around, a broken Lisianthus stared right at him. It looked at him and tried to say something, but the broken flower started wheezing horribly. Painfully, it spit out, “My auntie told me not to move too much, on account of my asthma”.  
The white and red rose stared questioningly, before smirking and saying, “Ass-mar?”  
“That’s right. I was the only flower in my room with it.” As they had been talking, the other flowers had slowly been waking up. The difference between all the flowers were astonishing, a bunch of young daisies were grouped in one corner but all the other flowers were unique. The injured flower ask for everyone names. And when everything calmed down, the white and red rose proposed that they set a democracy, vote for who they wanted to be chief. This chief would find them a way to get out of this awful place and try to deal with all the problems which occurred on the way.  
He said, “Right we know each other names, let’s vote.”  
A daffodil stepped out from the dark and yelled “Stop! So now we’re going to vote without knowing the position of our candidates or who are candidates are in the first place?”  
“Yeah” replied the white and red rose.  
“I agree with the daffodil” shouted the orange lily, “I believe that I will be able to lead this tribe very well. Please vote for me. He hastily whispered to the group of daisies, “I’ll give you free food if you vote for me”.  
“Hello everyone, I’m the lily of the valley,” the flower said softly. Everyone stopped and concentrated all their energy on this beautiful flower. The lily of flower continued, “I don’t think we should vote for the orange lily. I th-“  
“And why is that?” screamed the orange lily, “Why should we trust this lily of the valley”  
“And why should we trust you, orange lily?” The lily of the valley walked towards the orange lily. “First of all your name, gives us all the right reasons not to. It literally means hate. I’m not sure I want to endorse that kind of leader.”  
The orange lily fumed for a few seconds before retorting, “It’s not like you’re any better, your name is the representation of innocence and purity. ‘The Christ reborn.’ Great.” It rolled its eyes and moved its petals in a dumb matter. “Ohhh you’re going to save us all. Bullshit.”  
The Lisianthus stepped between them and addressed the assembly, “Now, calm down the both of you. We need to focus all of our energy on getting rescued and not squabbling like a bunch of children. I personally think we should vote for the white and red rose. The white and red rose’s plan makes sense.” He paused before turning to the mentioned flower, “But why don’t you have a shorter name, it hurts my tongue to say white and red rose again and again. It would be much easier if you were just a rose or had a gender. Come on you’re not that special,” he said scornfully before retreating to the back of the room.  
His escape was stopped abruptly by being pulled to the ground. Above him, the orange lily spat, “Like you’re the one to talk. How the fuck are you supposed to pronounce Lisianthus. The only flower with an interesting name is the daffodil. It short, easy to say and has many meanings.”  
From across the room, the daffodil responded, “Hey, thanks man come on, let’s work together.” They met each other in the middle, high fived and patted each other on the back.  
“What should we do first?”  
“Let’s create a song that makes everyone go crazy.”  
“Something like, kill the human, cut his throat, spill his blood”  
“Yeah that sounds flowertastic.”  
From the side everyone was watching this exchange. The Lisianthus and the white and red rose were grouped together. While the daisies chattered together making bets on who would be the first person to confess their feeling. The white and red rose cleared his throat, paused and then said “You do know we are still here, if you want we can move to give you more privacy” he said while raising his eyebrows.  
The orange lily and the daffodil quickly stepped away from each other. The daffodil turned his back to the crowd to hide his blushing petals.


End file.
